Advanced software development tools enable developers to define application interfaces (such as pages and fragments thereof) and functionality (e.g., action flows). Developer tools, such as the EMC® Documentum® xCP development platform, enable developers to create advanced applications with complex user and data service interactions. However, it is not possible to anticipate all application data values a developer may desire to define and use as application variables, and which application components will be desired to have access to which variables.